


Butterflies

by Jingujiwa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a very fluffy KouAo story where they finally go see the blue butterflies and express their undying love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

It had only been a few months since they were together, but he knew at the beginning of their relationship that he would want to go see the infamous blue butterflies with Koujaku.

He was told about them when he was a little boy, and didn't think much of them after that. He thought the way his dad had told him stories about the adventures he and his mom had to foreign countries were somewhat romantic, and silently wished to meet someone one day, as well.

However, he never thought he'd end up in a serious relationship with anyone, so being able to actually do this made a sweet feeling bubble up in his stomach whenever he thought about it.

After his parents left and were never seen again, that was the time they met and became good friends. Although later on Koujaku told him he saved Aoba because he thought he was a girl, he never regretted it. And even though Aoba felt a little annoyed by that, he didn't regret it either. He was happy Koujaku was that dull to make a mistake like that, because now they have each other.

That night, Aoba decided to propose the adventure to him.

But because he decided to be the usual Koujaku, he ended up being around an hour late. 

He figured he got stuck at the shop by swooning girls, and he knew immediately that the strange feeling forming in his stomach was jealousy. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened. He thought he would be used to it by now, but…

He clutched at his stomach unconsciously, trying to ignore the feeling and wait quietly.

Koujaku promised that he'd stop playing around while he had Aoba. Aoba knew he would, but everytime he saw girls surrounding him, he couldn't stop the feeling. All the time, he wished he could just grab his arm and pull him away from the crowd so Koujaku would practically be forced to put all his attention on him. Yet, he realized if he did it would devastate Koujaku's business as the ladykiller hairdresser. 

Aoba grunted and rubbed his eyes. After sitting down, he pulled up the red blanket from the bed and sloppily pulled it around him.

"Why do I still worry about this so much. I trust him....a lot," Aoba some-what blushed after saying that cheesy line, thinking about how much of a fool he sounded speaking it aloud to himself.

On Koujaku's bed with his red blanket wrapped and tangled around him, he fell over and stuffed his face into the pillow right of him: Koujaku’s pillow.

Squeezing it with his arms, he felt the familiar scent of cigarette smoke and expensive cologne waft around him, and squirmed even deeper into the mess of sheets.

Aoba wanted to doze off. It was after 10 o'clock, but he really wanted to wait for him. He’d been thinking about this trip for a while, and he no longer wanted to hold it off another day.

Yet the warmth and smell coming from his cocoon in the sheets was nothing other than comfortable, and so he closed his eyes to only relax a bit.

Suddenly, two burly hands reached down and jabbed him on the sides above his hips. The spots hit were one of Aoba’s biggest pressure points, and Koujaku knew exactly that.

"What...?!" Aoba jumped, covering his sides with his hands, but not lifting himself from the bed.

Koujaku let out a throaty chuckle as he un-mantled his sword, and Aoba could feel his cheeks heat up as he watched him undo the top half of his kimono.

Koujaku looked at him from the corner of his eye after feeling Aoba stare at him for a while too long. He smiled back at Aoba when they met each other’s eyes. "Sorry, you looked so cute- I had to mess with you."

“Yeah, whatever,” Aoba mumbled as he rolled on to his side to face Koujaku.

He had taken his kimono off and threw it on top of Aoba and his dresser lazily and started to tread over to Aoba. He sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Aoba, and heavily lifted his hand to cup his face.

Softly brushing Aoba’s hair with his calloused fingers, he said, “You’re upset that I’m late, aren't you?”

Aoba contemplated denying it, but Koujaku was a lot more witty at detecting lies than he seemed.

“Of course I am. I get jealous when girls huddle around you, I wish they’d leave you alone already because-” Aoba stopped. Realizing what he was about to say he closed it behind thin lips, too embarrassed to say it.

Koujaku grinned. “Because?”

Aoba glared up at him sheepishly. 

“Because I’m yours,” Koujaku finished for him.

“If you knew that was what I was gonna’ say why’d you try and make me say it!?”

“I wanted to hear you say it!” He pronounced happily as though he had won the greatest prize ever. “And I know, Aoba. Most of them even know that I am dating you- a man, and they still don’t leave me alone,” He sighed, laying down next to Aoba. “I’m seriously running out of nice things to say to them.”

“Just tell them to screw off already,” Aoba stated bluntly without a hint of pity in his voice.

Koujaku looked at him, surprised. Aoba saw his lips curve upward, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, he saw Koujaku’s face become more calm and serene after that was said. His face lightened as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of his mind. 

He wrapped his arm around Aoba and pulled him closer to him so his head laid on top of his chest.

“I’ll break as many hearts as you need me to- as long as I have yours.”

Instead of blushing and hitting Koujaku on the head like he normally would after saying something like that, Aoba’s heart was filled with warmth. Right then, he thought there was no better time than then to speak up. He was really happy with Koujaku, and he loved him to his fullest. No matter how many times Koujaku acted like the goof he was- or after who knows how many times he tried to get women away from him to no avail, he still loved him with all his heart.

“Koujaku!” Aoba shot up in their bed, surprising Koujaku for real this time around.

“W-what? What did I do?” He stuttered.

Aoba gulped, trying to hide his nervousness as he thought of a way to phrase the question without it sounding too weird. “Will you go see the butterflies with me?”

“...what?”

Koujaku’s face was empty of everything but blunt confusion.

“Butterflies…?” He started again.

“Y-yes...you see- when I was little and my parents were still with us, my father told me about a place with beautiful blue butterflies that he and mom had seen in another country. As a kid, I was intrigued, and I wanted to go see them myself, but...he said is was something that I should see with the one I love," Aoba paused, thinking through the next part to form his conclusion. "So, I want to go see them with you. I really love you a lot, Koujaku."

Aoba expected him to say something corny back, but he only smiled.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Aoba asked bashfully.

Koujaku reached up to Aoba’s shoulders and pulled him back down to his chest with a thud. Aoba tried to stutter out more words but he suddenly rolled over Aoba. Trying to squirm out from under him for air, he yelled “What are you doing?! You’re crushing me!”

“Of course I’ll go with you, you don’t even have to ask for something like that,” He spoke, propping himself up on his elbows. “But I’m happy you did, you always have a hard time voicing your emotions,” He smirked.

“H-hey…”

 

During the next few days they spent their time packing, finding a decent hotel room, and adjusting their busy work schedule. Aoba was allowed off for a week, and Koujaku closed his shop for a week as well, without any explanation given to the whining girls.

They left early in the morning so they could reach their destination by sunset, as planned by Koujaku. He said it would be more romantic, rather in the light of day, so why miss the opportunity? 

The land there was a little colder compared to their home, and so they cuddled together under a large wool blanket they had packed. The shore had a few bushes and trees scattered about that made shadows dance around them as they watched the sun set before them. Bright blue butterflies fluttered around them, constantly landing in Aoba’s hair at multiple times, in which Koujaku would laugh at. 

‘Maybe they’re attracted to your bright personality instead of your hair,’ He had said, resting his chin on Aoba’s left shoulder. His arms that were wrapped around Aoba’s slim waist had tightened then, as well.

‘Shut up,’ Aoba retorted. ‘You have the flirtation skills of a hippo.’

Koujaku pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and Aoba leaned into his warm chest even more. Breathing in Koujaku's lovely scent, he closed his eyes.

As the sun finally set for the night, Aoba felt nothing but happiness inside of him. He knew they loved each other more than anyone else in the world, and it would definitely last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the vagueness of where they go, I'm not 100% where it is and I didn't have time to play Aobabe's whole route again to see if it was listed.  
> Sorry for any spelling errors! (I did proofread but sometimes I have problems)   
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
